Enter the Dragon Naruto's Brother!
by Bloodchief7894
Summary: This is a Fanfic I wrote from a character I made up, I do not own Naruto i merely borrowed him, future lemons and romance, the character's name is Kisakame and there will be romance for him review and include who you think he should fall in love with.


Enter the Dragon…

"It's been awhile hasn't it Sarutobi?" The mysterious man had asked himself as he stood in front the leaf village, regaling old memories of old teammates and old flings. He was an odd looking man at first glance, with the mask and the long braids, the twin swords on his sides, and the odd looking armor he was wearing. As he walked into the leaf village, a man stopped him.

"Sir, stop for a minute." The odd man stopped, and looked toward the guard. "I.D please," the guard said. The man reached into his pack and pulled out 3 cards. The guard reviewed them and looked skeptical, but saw the last one and knew it to be true. He smiled really big, "Welcome back sir." The man nodded and showed the man a letter, the guard looked and nodded. "Follow me, sir"

'KNOCK' "Hokage-sama?" The man at the door asked.

"I'm a bit busy, damn it." She said muffled by a pen in her mouth as she searched the stacks of paper for a sheet she obviously needed.

"Sorry but there is a visitor from another village, the hidden thorn village." He heard a small clack from the pen hitting the desk.

"Send him in." He walked in and saw not the same hokage as when he left. He saw a blonde haired woman with a small diamond on her forehead, not the same old man who sent him on the mission. "Prove your identity," She said with some force, she was not to be taken lightly. He held out a kunai and cut his hand. The blood dripped to the floor and from the blood a small plant grew. A simple plant with thorny stems and at the very tip, a beautiful single red rose. "Perfect," she said in an excited voice, she reached for a single folder and handed it to him, "That's him, go find him." He looked at the folder for a mere 30 seconds before he burst it into flames. Right then he disappeared. Shizune looked at Tsunade and merely stuttered.

"What was that, who was that?" Tsunade laughed at her flabbergasted face, and merely said in return that he was someone very important to the village and that she couldn't believe that he actually came.

"Alright guys, we will be setting out on our mission, but first you guys should meet someone. He is somewhat important to one of you," Kakashi said as he looked at his squad, which was made up of Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan, Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan, and Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan. "He should be here any minute," at that very minute a man showed up as if from thin air with a blade to Kakashi's throat. The blade was exquisite in perfect condition, though the handle was a different story, it was splintering. Suddenly a deep voice growled,

"You're slow, Kakashi, you must have gotten weaker after you left the Anbu."

"Long time no see, Kisakame. How is your wife?"

"Not wife, fiancé, and she is dead. But thanks for asking."

"Guys, I want you to meet Kisakame, he is an old friend. Kisakame, meet Hinata," she bowed no words, "Shikamaru," he tipped his head, "and Naruto." At the name, he was upon him. His hand at his throat and saying don't move. He lifted his shirt and found what he was looking for apparently, but he needed more proof. He threw Naruto down, and demanded he get back up and fight. But his orders fell on deaf ears, for Naruto was already almost in Jinchuuriki mode, Kakashi tried to stop him, but Naruto said no.

"If this guy wants a fight, I'll fight him."

"Good." Kisakame said, at those words his blades were drawn. And his cloak gone, revealing a man with smaller arms compared to his body. He also had a mask on, the mask itself was strange, and it had two small slits for eyes and was covered in ancient runes of a different language.

"Shadow clone juutsu!!" Naruto shouted as he created multiple copies of himself, all surrounding the man. Kisakame on the other hand only had to make 4 hand signs and millions of little roses bloomed in a circle around him. He said one word and each rose shot out of the ground and punctured each and every clone. The real one stood there simply dumbfounded, his next move would get him for sure. He called out one shadow clone and started winding up rasengan. Just then the man called out 'encage' and within seconds Naruto was bound by vines crawling with thorns, one false move those thorns will pierce something bad.

"You're not even trying, I mean come on. Unleash it, and you know what I'm talking about."

"No I won't too many civilians." Just then the man started clapping, and he was released.

"Good enough Naruto. Shall we continue with our mission Kakashi?"

"Hold up," this wasn't Naruto's voice, it was Shikamaru's "Just what was that, that fight started and ended before any of us could react. I would like an explanation please." He was warned against this. But he couldn't resist.

"My name is Kisakame Uzumaki, the older brother of Naruto Uzumaki and the Togekage of the Hidden Thorn Village. I also house the ten tailed demon dragon name Malefagor, he not only is more powerful than the nine tails, and he created all of the other demons." He saw all of their reactions and smiled underneath his mask, and then he pulled his mask off and let them see the man he is.


End file.
